Size
The "Size" (サイズ Saizu) is a numeric value used on monster cards designed to prevent players from having too many strong monsters on the field at the same time. The standard size limit is 3. Mechanics The total sum of monsters' sizes on each player's respective field is counted at all times, which must not exceed 3. If you call a monster that causes the total sizes on your field to be 3 or greater, you must put other monsters from your field to the drop zone until the total sum becomes 3 or lower. This is done as soon a monster enters the field, before any automatic ability can be resolved. Even if your limit is reached, you may still call size 0 monsters without penalties. Monsters sent to the drop zone this way are not considered to be destroyed. *For example, while your size limit is exactly 3: **You may have a size 1 and size 2 monster on the field (1 + 2 = 3). **You may have a size 3 and two size 0 monsters on the field (3 + 0 + 0 = 3). **You may not have two 2 size 2 monsters on the field (2 + 2 = 4). **If you have two size 1 monsters on the field (1 + 1 = 2) and you call a size 2 monster, you must put one of your size 1 monsters into the drop zone. The size of your monsters can be altered using card effects, allowing you to have more higher size monsters on the field by reducing the size of those monsters. For example, you may have three size 2 monsters whose size is reduced by one, as they're being treated as size 1 monsters on the field. If you call a size 4 or greater monster, it is immediately sent to the drop zone. However, you can use card effects to increase your maximum size limit, allowing higher size monsters to stay on the field. Monsters equipped as items through effects do not count towards your size limit, as they are currently treated as items and are not placed on any of your monster areas. If a card effect you're using to either alter the size of your monsters or your size limit is negated or destroyed, you must immediately check the total sum size of your cards again before any other action is taken. Sizeless monsters are unaffected by the size limit and cards that does anything against cards of specific size. Although it does not have a size, it is not treated as a size 0. For example: *You can have three Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer on your field. *You cannot destroy a sizeless monster with Throwspear, "Dragojavelin" since it doesn't have a size. Increasing the Size Limit *∞ Infinity the Chaos ∞ (Infinity on its owner's field) *Dragon Throne (4 on its owner's field) *Overcrest (6 on its owner's field) *The Chaos (99 on its owner's field) Gallery TD02-0008EN.png|Size 0 monster BT01-0006EN.png|Size 1 monster BT01-0021EN.png|Size 2 monster EB01-0013EN.png|Size 3 monster PP01-0056EN.png|Size 4 monster D-BT01A-EB02-0001EN.png|Size 5 monster S-UB01-0001.png|Size 6 monster Super Friendship Battleship, Satsuki.png|Size 9 monster X-BT01-0124.png|Size 10 monster S-CBT03-0075.png|Size 12 monster X-BT02-0116.png|Size 30 monster X-SS04-0026.png |Size 90 monster X-UB03-0001.png|Size 10000 monster S-BT02-0081.png|Sizeless monster Category:Characteristics